No volverá
by Aruquita
Summary: No podía creerlo, tantos horas confesándole sus mayores miedos, tantas noches conversando con él hasta la llegada del alba… Tanto había derramado en aquel diario, ahora reducido a la nada.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje me pertenece, créditos a JK_

 _ **Esta historia participa en la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

 _ **¡Crackfic:**_ _GinnyxDiario_

 **ooOOoo**

Los gritos la despertaron de nuevo, aterrada, paranoica. Ginny Weasley se incorporó sintiendo la fría gota de sudor correr por su espina dorsal. Otra vez la misma pesadilla, como cada noche. Era ella, aunque sin cuerpo humano; se deslizaba por los canalones y tuberías de la escuela, sentía su cuerpo escurridizo y ágil. Entonces salía a uno de los pasillos, perseguía a un alumno o alumna, cada noche cambiaba, y cuando la víctima se volvía veía su verdadera forma reflejada en diferentes superficies. Una testa triangular, huesuda; unos dientes afilados y aquellos ojos de un color amarillo intenso.

Los gritos siempre la despertaban.

Entonces se percató, no estaba. _Eso_ había desaparecido. Palideció y, olvidándose que compartía cuarto comenzó a abrir los baúles, sacar todo su contenido y esparcirlo por la habitación. Hurgó en su colcha, rasgó las sábanas, rompió la almohada y sacó todas las plumas.

—¿Ginny? Oye, ¿te ocurre algo? —susurró la voz trémula de su compañera tras ella.

No. Tenía que guardar la compostura. _Él_ le había dicho que fuera discreta. Se giró, intentando esbozar una sonrisa calmada que se transformó en una mueca grotesca.

—Lo siento, había un enorme escorpión en mis sábanas y…

—¡¿Qué?! —chillaron todas a la vez, escapando de sus cálidas camas para abandonar el cuarto entre gritos y aspavientos.

Bueno, con eso bastaba.

 _Ginny…_ , escuchó retumbar en su cabeza.

—¡Tom! ¡Te estaba buscando! Creí que… Que…

 _Tranquilízate, estoy justo debajo de tu cama._

Se agachó, agarrando el fino diario de cuero negro. Sonrió, acercando el objeto contra su pecho. Cogió entonces pluma y tintero y comenzó a garabatear.

"Temí que hubieras desaparecido"

Las redondeadas letras se fundieron con el papel, transformándose en otras mucho más afiladas y estrechas.

 _Jamás te dejaré, ya lo sabes._

"Sí, lo sé"

 _¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?_

"Sí… Son tan extrañas… Hay veces que me despierto con sangre en las manos… Tom, ¿qué me está pasando?"

 _No debes preocuparte. Te dije que te haría más fuerte, ¿verdad? Que no permitiría que nadie volviera a reírse de tu origen humilde._

"Y así ha sido, ninguno de mis compañeros han vuelto a meterse conmigo pero… Pero todo el mundo está asustado"

 _¿Tú también? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?_

"No"

 _No me mientas. Sabes que yo te quiero, Ginny, que mi vida depende de ti. ¿Tú no me quieres?_

"Sí te quiero"

 _Quizás quieras más a Harry Potter, ¿no es cierto?_

"No"

 _Haz que me lo crea._

"¿Cómo? Cada vez estoy más débil… Ya no podré serte útil"

 _Al contrario, tú serás la más útil para mí. Ahora acuéstate de nuevo. Necesito que me prestes tu fuerza otra vez._

"Me prometiste que será la última vez… Y que después podrás volver y estar conmigo"

 _Lo estaré, ¿confías en mí?_

"Sí"

 _Pues duerme, Ginny, y para cuando despiertes yo estaré a tu lado._

 **ooOOoo**

—Señorita Weasley, ¿me escucha? —inquirió la amable voz del director, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ginny parpadeó, librándose de los últimos atisbos de aquel recuerdo. Estaba en la enfermería, con Ron y Harry tumbados a cada lado. Pero Tom ya no estaba, todo había sido una mentira.

—Sí, sí —murmuró—. Lo siento.

—Decía que puedes descansar tranquila, no creo que el diario ni su contenido vuelva a importunarte.

—Gra… Gracias.

Dumbledore sonrió, palmeando suavemente su cabeza antes de caminar rumbo a la salida. Ginny esperó a que el sonido de la puerta indicara que ya se había ido y se escabulló entre las sábanas.

Hurgó en su pelo hasta dar con la horquilla, en forma de mariposa y de color verde oliva, que estaba prendida a uno de sus cabellos. Abrió sin cuidado el adorno y lo separó del alambre, desvelando un compartimento ocupado por un pequeño trozo de papel amarillento.

Sonrió, acercándoselo para poder aspirar su aroma.

Entonces, se puso en pie y, a hurtadillas, se acercó al escritorio de Pomfrey para poder usar tintero y pluma.

Sus dedos temblaban, presos de la emoción, a medida que escribía con letra trémula

"Tom, ¿estás ahí?"

Sin embargo sus palabras esta vez no desaparecieron, ni ninguna otra surgió en respuesta.

"¿Tom?"

Nada. Apretó la mandíbula, volviendo a mojar la pluma.

"Sé lo que hiciste y no me importa, ¿vale?"

"Podemos estar juntos, podemos intentarlo de nuevo… ¿Estás ahí?"

"Lo siento, ¿estás enfadado?"

"¿Tom?"

Así, poco a poco las letras llenaron el precario espacio; juntándose entre ellas, superponiéndose, haciendo del amarillo del pergamino un revoltijo negro ilegible.

Ginny lo sintió, notó las cálidas lágrimas surcar sus mejillas. Sintió la congoja acudir a su garganta y el dolor acuchillar su peso.

No estaba. Había desaparecido.

No podía creerlo, tantos horas confesándole sus mayores miedos, tantas noches conversando con él hasta la llegada del alba… Tanto había derramado en aquel diario, ahora reducido a la nada.

Como si de un autómata se tratara, regresó a su cama, dejándose caer en un golpe seco.

—¿Ginny, estás bien? —preguntó la conocida voz aflautada de su hermano.

Guardó silencio.

Entonces lo sintió, un peso se tendió a su espalda al mismo tiempo que unos brazos la abrazaban.

—Ya ha pasado, no volverá.

Ron pudo sentir los temblores de su hermana, los sollozos contenidos; apretó su abrazo, apoyando su barbilla sobre la nuca de su hermana.

—No va a volver… —balbuceó ella entre hipidos.

Ron sonrió, pensando que ella era alguien muy fuerte, incapaz de imaginar que las palabras de su hermana tuvieran otro matiz.

Sin saber que lo que Ginny apretaba entre sus dedos era algo más que un trozo de papel arrugado.

Sin entender lo cerca que había estado de perder a su hermana.


End file.
